Vampire Ever After
by Blackwolf0603
Summary: Sequel to "Let me get this straight, I'm your soulmate", the couples learn about parenthood as they have children of their own while at the same time they defend their families against enemies, read and join their adventure! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!
1. Character info

So in this story there will be new characters who are the pairing's children, so the list is below so you know who they are! and the ages on here is for only the beginning of the story, starting out,

-Blackwolf0603

* * *

**Sasuke and**** Sakura**

-Ryuunosuke

Age: 7

Gender: Male

Hair: Black hair that is spiked at back (like Sasuke's)

Eyes: Dark green

Personality: Inherited Sasuke's personality

.

.

-Aika

Age: 7

Gender: Female

Hair: Straight long and black

Eyes: Green emerald

Personality: Calm, kind, but when angered or annoyed makes outbursts and acts like her mother

.

.

- Shizuka (older twin to Sasaki)

Age: 6

Gender: Female

Hair: Pink with small black streaks

Eyes: Onyx

Personality: Mostly has her father's personality but is more like her mother when angered

.

.

- Sasaki (younger twin to Shizuka)

Age: 6

Gender: Female

Hair: Pink with black ends

Eyes: Onyx

Personality: Entirely Sakura's personality but more hyper

* * *

**Itachi and** Sayuri

- Satoshi

Age: 8

Gender: Male

Hair: Straight black hair

Eyes: Onyx

Personality: Itachi's personality but when excited he gets some of Sayuri's

.

.

-Airi

Age: 7

Gender: Female

Hair: Lilac

Eyes: Onyx

Personality: Sayuri's personality but shy and calmer

.

.

-Arata

Age: 7

Gender: Male

Hair: Straight black hair

Eyes: Dark blue

Personality: calm, polite

* * *

**Neji and Tenten**

-Mai

Age: 7

Gender: Female

Hair: brown

Eyes: Brown

Personality: Tenten's personality but quieter

.

.

- Takashi

Age: 7

Gender: Male

Hair: Very dark brown hair

Eyes: Lavender

Personality: Neji's personality

* * *

**Naruto and** Hinata

-Haruto (older twin to Hotaka)

Age: 6

Gender: Male

Hair: Blonde spikey hair

Eyes: Dark lavender

Personality: Naruto's personality but when in front of someone they like or embarrassed gets his mother's shyness

.

.

-Hotaka (Younger twin to Haruto)

Age: 6

Gender: Male

Hair: Blonde spikey hair

Eyes: Dark lavender

Personality: (Same as Haruto's)

.

.

-Hinako

Age: 5

Gender: Female

Hair: Dark blue

Eyes: blue

Personality: Always polite, shy, quiet, thoughtful.

* * *

**Shikamaru and Ino**

- Asahi

Age: 7

Gender: Male

Hair: Brown pineapple spikey hair

Eyes: brown

Personality: Shikamaru's personality

.

.

-Tsukiko

Age: 6

Gender: Female

Hair: Dirty blonde

Eyes: brown

Personality: Ino's personality but inherited some of her father's interests and habits like saying "Such a drag" and watching clouds

* * *

So a while back I did a name contest so here are the results:

Mai- Lovely Personality

Aika- Blackwolf0603 (sorry but I had to make this one, I couldn't resist!)

Asahi- POPKERCTA

Haruto- tenzinw2

Hotaka- Anime14z (thank you bestie!)

and the other names were made by anime fan friends I have at my school, but to everyone that helped I really appreciate it and thank you!

-Blackwolf0603


	2. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

"Haruto! Hotaka! Catch me if you can~!" Six-year-old Sasaki Uchiha yelled over to the blonde twins as she ran away. Sasaki ran up the stairs of the manor and through the halls while Haruto and Hotaka Uzumaki made frustrated grunts as they tried to catch their pink and black haired friend.

"You think you can run from us Uchiha!" Haruto yelled, as he and his twin got closer to Sasaki. Sasaki sped up as she then sprinted past her mother. Sakura's emerald eyes widened in mirth, as she took in the sight of her daughter being chased by two over-exuberant Uzumaki men.

* * *

**Hello everyone~!,**

**Blackwolf0603 here with the first chapter to the sequel of "So let me get this straight, I'm your soulmate"! but i would like to clarify a few things: **

**all the adults look about 18 years old and age very slowly, and incase you realize that some of the children's conversations are a little too mature for them, they very smart.**

**In later chapters i will show throughout the story how the children's personality, hobbies, etc. are but for now...ENJOY~!**

**If you have any questions about the story just message me,**

**~Blackwolf0603**

* * *

"I guess Sasaki will always be Sasaki." Sakura sighed, a smile on her face. She stood up and walked to the kitchen to be with her friends, but when she entered, there was only the women and Shikamaru.

"Hey guys! Where are the others?" Sakura asked as she sat at the wooden table.

"They are putting together a classroom." Sayuri answered brightly.

"Really? We are teaching school here?" Sakura cried out in surprise.

"W-We all thought i-it was time" Hinata said as she held her five-year-old daughter Hinako in her lap.

"Hello Aunty Sakwa!" Hinako greeted with her calm and quiet voice.

"Hello Hinako-chan!" Sakura replied as she ruffled the girl's navy blue hair. She inherited the hair from her mother and it reached her shoulders now.

"By the way Hinata, I saw Haruto and Hotaka chasing Sasaki again." Sakura commented offhandedly.

"T-They are really like their f-father." Hinata said while smiling softly.

"But back to the classroom. Who's going to teach?" Ino interrupted.

"We will probably get someone that works for one of our families or something. We'll figure it out." Shikamaru said, yawning widely.

"Well, we'll need someone who's careful." Tenten said.

"Somewhat strict," Sakura added.

"C-Caring," Hinata agreed.

"Good with kids!" Sayuri cried.

"And most of all: they know what they are doing!" Ino finished.

"This is so troublesome but I think I know someone of your description." Shikamaru said.

"Great!" Tenten exclaimed.

"I don't know about you guys but I want to go see my kids!" Ino said, standing up.

"Yeah me too! I already miss Mai and Takashi." Tenten whined as the women all got up from their seats. Shikamaru escorted them to the nursery. The women and Shikamaru entered the room as a voice yelled, "Mommy! Daddy!" A blonde girl raced into her father's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Hey princess, how have you been?" Shikamaru asked the six-year-old. Tsukiko grinned brightly.

"Good daddy! I'm coloring with Airi!" Tsukiko said, pointing at a plastic table that seated a lilac-haired and onyx-eyed girl coloring with a red crayon.

"Ok, go back to coloring sweetheart." Shikamaru said as he gently put down his daughter. Tsukiko ran back to her friend to continue coloring.

"Mom?" a dark brown haired boy said as he came up to Tenten.

"There you are Takashi! I've missed you so much!" Tenten said as she squeezed her seven-year-old son.

"Mom stop!" Takashi started to protest and wiggle out of his mother's grip, but it was futile. Her grip was like iron.

"Sorry Taka-kun, I've just missed you." Tenten said finally letting go. "How's your sister?"

"She's over there reading a book on weapons again." Takashi pointed to the brunette girl that was sitting on the couch engrossed in a leather-bound book with a picture of a kunai on the spine.

"That's good. Now what have you been doing?" Tenten asked.

"Just was about to go help Dad and the others with the classroom." Takashi stated, just about annoyed with the amount of questions that his mother was asking.

"We were just heading there. Come one." Tenten pulled her son along with her.

"Oh Sasuke-kun~" Sakura cooed as the six.

"Sakura." Sasuke said coming over to her and giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"So how is the work going?" Sayuri asked from behind the couple.

"Good. Ryuunosuke, Shizuka, Aika and Asahi decided to help." Sasuke said, amusement and mirth dancing in his dark eyes.

"Well you got one more little helper!" Tenten said pushing her son in front of Sasuke.

"Go to your father, Takashi. He'll tell you what to do." Sasuke said as Takashi obeyed the Uchiha. "So why are yo-" Sasuke started only to be cut off by an exuberant blonde.

"Hinata my love! And Hinako my baby girl~!" Naruto cheered as he hugged his mate and daughter.

"Hello daddy!" Hinako said as she wrapped her arms around her father.

"Awwww! You're so cute!" Naruto said as he then handed his daughter back to Hinata. Itachi called them over.

"As I was saying, what made you stop by?" Sasuke repeated, this time not interrupted by Naruto.

"Well I wanted to see my mate, but maybe seeing my kids wouldn't be so bad either." Sakura said pecking Sasuke on the lips. She then sauntered over to her kids who were helping unpack boxes with the adults.

"Ryuu-kun! Shizuka! Aika!" Sakura called over to her children. The three of them put down the boxes they were holding and rushed over to their pink-haired mother.

"Yes mom?" Aika asked, cocking her head slightly.

"How have you guys been doing?" Sakura asked her children with a smile.

"Good, but Sasaki ran out on us!" Ryuunosuke said obviously irritated as he crossed in arms.

"I passed her a little while ago. She was playing with Haruto and Hotaka." Sakura stated.

"She gets to play and we have to work! I'll get back at her later!" Shizuka said sternly, jutting out her bottom lip in a small pout.

"There'll be none of that, Shizuka. I'll speak with her later." Sakura scolded with a frown.

"Fine." Shizuka relented. She sighed loudly, obviously intending her mother to hear the irritableness that she felt.

"How long have you been working?" Sakura then asked.

"About maybe an hour." Ryuunosuke answered.

"Well don't you three need a break? You have been working too long for someone your age!" Sakura said while furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'm a little tired." Aika said. She then yawned, proving her point.

"Same." Ryuunosuke said, putting his hands in his pockets. He was very quiet like his father.

"Make that three." Shizuka added.

"Alright! You three are taking a break! Wait here." Sakura declared as she walked over to Itachi who was nailing some items to the wall. "Itachi, can I talk to you?"

"Sure" Itachi said as he put down a hammer and turned to face the pinkette fully.

"How long have the children in here been helping?" she asked, her arms crossed in an angry fashion.

"About two hours, but a few have worked less." Itachi answered, raising a dark eyebrow.

"Two hours?!" Sakura yelled. She took a deep breath in order to reign in her famous temper. "Ok! All the children in here are taking a break!" She declared, ushering the children into the kitchen. The mothers followed suit leaving only the male vampires to do the work.

"What would you all like to eat?" Sayuri asked the children that were seated at the table. Young vampire children ate regular food, but as they get older, regular food won't suffice and they will have to begin drinking blood.

"Tomato soup." Ryuunosuke stated before going back to staring at various things in the kitchen.

"I'll have the same!" Shizuka said.

"Salad for me." Aika decided.

"I would like zenzai (red ban soup) please." Hinako said in her usual quiet and polite voice.

"Just some dango is fine." Satoshi said. He had inherited his father's love for the dumplings.

"I'll just have rice balls." Asahi said as he muttered 'troublesome' and yawned.

"Ok, just wait a moment." Sayuri said as she and the other mothers made the meals. Meanwhile, the children talked amongst themselves.

"So you excited for school Ryuu-nii-san?" Aika asked in curiosity to her brother on her right.

"I guess. It's boring doing the same thing over and over again." Ryuunosuke said in a slight monotonous voice.

"Yeah I guess. Hey, I wonder who will be our teacher! I hope they aren't mean!" Aika said.

"You seriously think Kaa-san and Tou-san would get a teacher like that?" Ryuunosuke pointed out.

"I guess your right." Aika said as she laughed nervously at her stupidity.

"Hey Satoshi." Shizuka called to her left. (Shizuka is on Aika's left)

"What?" Satoshi answered his younger cousin.

"What do you think about the others?"

"Sasaki, Haruto, and Hotaka are overly active. It varies, though." Satoshi explained.

"I say they are that and annoying and they are troublemakers." Shizuka commented.

"Ryuunosuke, Aika, you, Airi, Arata, Takashi, and Mai are good in my books, though." Satoshi continued.

"I like them too." Shizuka said with a bright smile.

"Tsukiko fangirls over me too much." Satoshi said as he frowned in dislike. He hated fangirls.

"I agree. I always make sure I have something to do so she doesn't ask me to hang." Shizuka said, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"And Asahi and Hinako are tolerable, I guess. Hinako's too polite and Asahi complains about everything." Satoshi ended.

"Mhm." Shizuka said as Satoshi nodded as they continued talking.

"Ok everyone! Enjoy your food!" Sakura said as they all started eating. A few minutes later, Haruto, Hotaka, and Sasaki entered the room out of breath but smiling and laughing.

"Mom!" Haruto and Hotaka yelled in unison as the two hugged their mother's legs.

"Hello Haruto, Hotaka. Are you two hungry?" Hinata asked her sons with a smile as the twins nodded.

"We want ramen!" Haruto and Hotaka cheered as they sat at the table like Sasaki just did.

"And what about you Sasaki? Would you like anything?" Sakura asked her youngest child. She stood right behind the ravenette.

"Grilled cheese please!" Sasaki said with a happy grin. Sakura and Hinata then went to prepare their children's food. Sakura came back out a few minutes later with grilled cheese for Sasaki and Hinata held two bowls of steaming ramen.

They placed the food down for their children who attacked the sustenance ravenously. Once everyone was finished, Sakura and Hinata opted to do the dishes while Tenten and Ino accepted the task of watching the kids as they played outside. After 10 minutes of being outside, Hinata and Sakura came back with the their mates and the others behind them.

"Mom, I'm going out into the forest!" Mai yelled to her mother as she walked towards the forest.

"Mai wait! Neji-sweetie can you go with her?" Tenten asked as her mate nodded and followed their daughter past the tree line and into the forest. Sakura and Sayuri strolled over to their mates and began to talk. Sayuri had their onyx-eyed daughter on her hip who had her eyes closed and was dozing peacefully.

"So you know the person to teach them?" Sayuri asked. She stood close to her mate and across from Sakura and Sasuke.

"Yes, she taught us when we were young, but that was more than a few decades ago." Sasuke said.

"You know, you never told me how old you really are." Sakura said as she crossed her arms.

Sasuke sighed and said, "Well, I'm 107 years old." Sakura eyes widened the number.

"And you?" Sayuri asked her mate.

"I'm 124" Itachi replied.

"Anyways, back to the topic. Exactly who is she?" Sayuri asked. Her daughter, Airi, had woken as now wanted to be let down. Placing the violette on the ground, Airi ran over to where her friends were.

"Her name is Anko Mitarashi. She is a pretty good teacher; always kept us in line." Itachi said while shivering at the memory.

"She's pretty strict, but at the same time she gives good rewards for behavior and other things so I think she is the best option seeing how hyper some of the kids are." Sasuke said as he handed a file on Anko to the two women. Sakura and Sayuri looked at the file and came to a decision.

"She sounds pretty good. I approve!" Sayuri said as Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I'll go give her a call. When she's not teaching, she is a warden of a prison." Itachi said as he walked away. Both of the women's eyes widened considerably at the fact, but after a few minutes they got over it.

"Hey guys! Get over here!" Sasuke yelled. The guys all came to gather around the Uchiha.

"We figured out who is going to be teaching the kids." Sasuke stated

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Anko Mitarashi." Sasuke replied while he smirked.

"Anko? I was thinking Naruto's mom could be a teacher!" Shikamaru said as he muttered something along the lines of "Troublesome women" and "Oh damn!"

"A-Anko? Y-you mean that, that devil!" Naruto's face became a shade lighter as he began to sweat in fear. Neji just stood in his place, mortified, as a shiver went down his spine. Memories flooded his mind of the plum-haired woman.

"What? We thought it was a good choice!" Sakura said, crossing her arms.

"Do you know how vicious that women is!" Naruto yelled as he began to cry anime tears.

"Dobe, guys, get over it!" Sasuke said.

"Fine. Arguing is going to be too troublesome anyway." Shikamaru drawled.

"Hey, it's nearing sundown. We should get back inside." Sakura said, pointing to the hazy sky. Oranges, reds, pinks and yellows all blended together while the sun was beginning to get lower in the sky.

"Hey everyone! It's time to go back inside!" Naruto yelled out to everyone as they started walking back into the manor. The adults then sent all the children to go bathe and change and then go to bed. After a couple hours, the couples went into their children s' rooms to check up on them. Sasuke and Sakura entered their eldest child's room to find him under his navy sheets with his dark green orbs trained on a book.

"Hey Mom, Dad." Ryuunosuke greeted as he put the book back on the night table next to him.

"Hey Ryuu-kun." Sakura cooed to her son as she sat next to the boy.

"Hello Ryuu." Sasuke said to his son. He ruffled Ryuunosuke's black hair that was almost identical to his own. Yawning widely, said boy's eyes fluttered close as he leaned back onto his pillow.

"Good night Ryuunosuke." Sakura whispered as she kissed her son's forehead. The two vampires softly treaded out of the room and closed the door for Sasuke and Sakura was Aika's room and when they opened the door, Aika was sitting on the foot of her bed brushing her water soaked hair. It reached mid-back and was a dark inky black color.

"Aika, what are you doing up so late?" Sakura asked as she and Sasuke entered the room.

"I'm sorry Mom and Dad, it takes a while for me to brush with long hair." Aika explained as she gave them a timid smile.

"Alright sweetheart, now get to bed." Sasuke said as he watched his daughter slip under her red blankets. Her parents came over to her bedside soon after. Aika gave her father a hug as he returned it and Sakura, like with Ryuunosuke, kissed her daughter's forehead. Leaving the room, the couple chorused, "Good Night." as Aika's emerald green eyes closed. The last stop for the couple was Shizuka and Sasaki's room. When they opened the door, a sight greeted them. Shizuka was under her covers, her eyes on the verge of closing as sleep wanted so desperately to take over but Sasaki was running around the room.

"Hey you two." Sakura said as Sasaki immediately rushed to her designated bed and slipped under the violet covers.

"Hey Mom! Dad!" Sasaki cheered as Shizuka sighed. Sakura went over to Sasaki to get her to calm down as Sasuke went over to his other daughter, who was only a few minutes older than the hyper one.

"Angel." Sasuke greeted softly.

"Hi Dad." Shizuka said sleepily, yawing widely.

"Can't sleep?" Sasuke asked, taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah. Sasaki is way too hyper. Can I get my own room?" Shizuka asked. Sasuke glanced over at his mate who was telling Sasaki a bedtime story to get her to fall asleep.

"I'll see what I can do." Sasuke replied as he looked back at the little pinkette. Shizuka threw her arms around her father's large form.

"Hn, thanks dad!" Shizuka said as Sasuke petted her hair. Raven streaks blended in with the candy pink of her hair.

"Of course angel, good night." Sasuke said. Shizuka finally closed her onyx eyes and her breathing evened. Sasuke rose to leave the room as Sakura left a sleeping Sasaki's bedside. Sasuke smiled at Sakura as he led her to their room where they slipped under the covers. Sakura burrowed her head into Sasuke's chest and fell into a deep slumber. Sasuke placed a soft kiss on the top of her head as he fell asleep also.


	3. Beta reader needed!

Hello everyone!,

Sorry for not updating, unfortunately my beta reader, Invalid String, informed me they are not able to beta my story anymore from being busy with things,

so this message is about finding a new beta reader, I have the next chapter ready to be sent by email and everything, just review or message me, I will not post until I get a new beta reader, my story is beta read and is sent back,

thank you my wonderful fans!,

~Blackwolf0603


	4. Follow me on FB

Hey everyone!,

Sorry I haven't been updating on stories lately, school and personal life stuff has been busy, anyways if any of my fans out there have a facebook, you can follow my page to find out any story update times, any new story creating, give suggestions, etc.!

My page name is "Blackwolf0603" (:p) and my ID photo looks like a white wolf with a red design and the backround photo is a picture of the Akatsuki,

So anyways PLEASE FOLLOW ME! :D

~Blackwolf0603


End file.
